User blog:Heavyweaponsguy/Koenig vs. Daken
Anton Koenig, the mad scientist turned into one of Alex Mercer's Evolved to overthrow Gentek and Blackwatch. Versus Daken, a psychopathic supersoldier born from the X-man Wolverine. Who... is... Deadliest!! Weapons Edges While Koenig's Blade arms and Daken's claws can cut, stab and chop, Daken's claws take the edge because they're more numerous and Koenig only has two Blades. Edge: Daken Daken and Koenig are also highly Agile, but Koenig takes the win for he can jump many stories high and can run up to speeds that can take down a car. Edge: Koenig Koenig and Daken can heal rapidly, but Daken also takes the win because he can heal by himself while Koenig needs to consume people to heal. Edge: Daken. And yes, Daken and Koenig are highly intelligent, but Koenig takes the win because he is a man of science but his recruitment makes him intelligent so he can find mutants on his own. Edge: Koenig X-Factors Koenig and Daken are both Very old, but Daken looks like he's in his physical prime, and even though Koenig might be as fast as Mercer or the other Evolved, he's still an old man. Daken and Koenig are both battle hardened individuals, but Koenig had only just begun to use his powers and isn't a veteran like Mercer or Heller. On the other hand, Daken has years of experience as a mercenary, being in various war-torn places around the world. And Finally it comes down to intelligence in the lab. Koenig knows about the virus he's infected with more than anyone besides Mercer, so he knows what's inside him and he likes it. Daken meanwhile was born with it and doesn't know why he had them in the first place, other than inheriting them from his father. Battle Daken walks through a laboratory, on his next assignment to track down a certain scientist: Dr. Anton Koenig. Meanwhile, Koenig is looking through a glass, eyeing the virus specimen sent by his assosciates on Mercer's behalf, studying it to put it in a virus decontamination agent. Koenig looks up and hears footsteps, heavy footsteps that sound like boots. He turns around and notices Daken in the doorway. "Son of a bitch, an old man." Daken says. "You must be one of the interns, my name is Dr. Anton Koenig, pleased to meet you." Koenig says, and he hold out his hand. "Oh, I'm not here to make friends, Koenig." Daken replies. "Oh, you must be one of those students who's headstrong. I like that." "Well then, you'll like this." Daken steps forward and grabs Koenig by the neck, lifting him up in the air. Koenig struggles for breath and begins kicking. Daken insanely smiles and says, "Goodnight, Koenig. You can continue your research in Hell." Before he can squeeze the life out of Koenig, Koenig kicks him in his chest, knocking him down. Daken begins to get up, but is knocked back again by Koenig, who kicks him in his face. "What the hell? You some kind of kung fu grandpa or something?" Daken states. "Oh, I'm more than that." Koenig says, revealing his blade arms. Daken gets up and flashes his claws, taking up a fighting stance. Koenig brings back his arms and dusts off his lab coat. Daken charges at him and he lunges forward, pushing his claws out in front. Koenig runs right at him and dropkicks him in the face, sending him through the wall. "You've interrupted my research. Mercer won't be pleased if he catches me not researching." "Who the hell is Mercer?" Daken says. Koenig reveals his arms again and slices Daken's chest, which makes him stumble backwards. He then jogs behind him and uses both of his arms to make an X across Daken's back. Daken grunts in pain, but his agony stops when his healing factor comes in to play. Koenig becomes surprised. "Mercer might need you. Why don't you join our side and destroy Blackwatch?" Koenig asks. "I don't give a damn about Blackwatch. If you guys don't pay me, I'm not buying. Besides, You guys are freaks." "Than you give me no choice." Koenig and Daken charge at each other, and Daken rams a claw through Koenig's stomach, sending him over a railing. The scientists down there are trapped, and they paw at the doors to let them out. Koenig takes one and cleaves his head in, absorbing him through his skin. Daken jumps down and charges Koenig, who does a 360 in the air, putting his arms out like a helicopter. It slashes Daken's face, and he charges at him, doing a side flip and swinging his arm like an axe. Daken blocks him with his claws and punches him, knocking him backwards. Daken doesn't waste time charging at the old man and kneeing him in the face. Koenig falls through glass and lands on a locker. Daken jumps through the glass and begins to claw at Koenig, who in turn hacks away at him. The fight begins to pick up steam, and eventually the building goes down in flames. "This is it. This is where you die." Daken says. "I'm afraid you'll be the one who dies tonight." Koenig says back. Daken and Koenig simultaneously frontflip through the air and do a side kick, Koenig missing his mark and Daken lands his boot in his face. Koenig falls back and gets up, his claws glowing a bright orange. HE jumps up about ten stories high and comes down with both hands. Daken rolls out of the way just in time, and Koenig makes a crater in the concrete floor, his blades getting stuck in the process. "Agh!" Koenig screams. Daken circles around Koenig, who's trying to pull out his blades. Without thinking twice, Daken takes a piece of metal and rams it through Koenig's head, and his body goes limp. Daken ruffles his mohawk, and calls in on his ear piece. "Koenig's dead, guy. Now where's my money?" "You'll get your money. But, we have another mission for you." "Oh, great. What now?" "There is a person called alex Mercer afoot in this city. Find him and we'll double the reward for you." Daken considers this. "Alright, I'm already getting 80,000 for him. I guess I could use the money." Daken looks up and sees a person shooting through the air. "Oh, and you'll pay me more if i kill more than one of these freaks, right?" "Of course, sir. Now go." Daken jumps up and flips over the railing, running after the new target. Back at the battlefield, Koenig's white eyes come back, and he pulls the metal out of his head. To be continued.... Category:Blog posts Category:Battles Category:Blog posts